


我x徐文祖（1）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我x徐文祖（1）

“操，头疼。”我扶着额头睁开眼睛，“那帮狗崽子居然敢下药，真是该教训一顿了。”  
事情是这样的，作为首尔某个黑帮大佬手下的一个地位不大不小的管理阶层的人，昨天因为成功带人吞并了一个一直和我们对立的帮派，为了庆祝而去了酒吧。结果我这个平时毫无架子的小头目就被调笑从来没开过荤，这就算了，但没想到小弟们居然会联合在一起在我酒里下药，并找了个妞送去我的房间。  
虽然小弟们的心意我是感受到了，但我他妈并不喜欢女人啊，于是我赶走了她，却低估了药性，以至于后来神志不清冲出去不知道捉了谁直接强行拉进房间，接下来就全部靠着本能。因为药的原因我记不清太多，但又模模糊糊地记得那人绝对不是情愿的，不过真他妈的舒服啊。  
我餍足地伸展了身体，手臂往旁边一捞，搂过正裹得严严实实背对着我的人，作为一个黑帮小头目我还是有信心摆平这件事的，现在的我食髓知味又加上是容易冲动的清晨，我就想再拉着人家打个晨炮。  
于是我掀开被子，把对方的身体转过来，想看看昨天和我度过一个不错的夜晚的到底是谁。  
不可否认的是，对方实在是个令人惊艳的男人，皮肤苍白毫无血色，嘴唇却红得像是浸了血，这种明显的对比给他增添了一份艳丽，卷曲的黑发凌乱地搭在额头上，因为昨天我折腾得实在有些厉害他眼角还红红的。不得不说这人真的是我喜欢的类型。  
我还真是禽兽，不过第一次开荤，控制不住自己也在情理之中，我给自己开脱道。  
啧，真是看着这张漂亮的脸就再也忍不住了，不过在打炮前还是先了解一下对方的姓名吧。  
于是我越过对方的身体，在地上捡起他被我撕得破破烂烂的衣物，翻遍了口袋终于找到了他的身份证。  
原来他叫徐文祖啊，和我穿越前看过的某个漫画中的boss同名。  
没错，虽然很不科学，但是我确实是穿越来的。在此之前我只是C国某个普普通通的大学生，平时爱好看惊悚漫画，当初有一个叫《他人即地狱》的漫画还挺火的，我看过好几遍。  
穿越的原因我至今都不清楚，我并没有像小说中写的那样被雷劈或者出车祸，只是简简单单地睡了一觉，醒来就变成了现在这个黑帮小头头。在战战兢兢生怕被发现的几年后，我渐渐适应了这个身份。  
我试着回去c国，但无论是我的朋友还是亲人都像从来没有存在过一般，我怎么都找不到他们，我不禁怀疑以前二十多年的c国的日子是不是我做的一场很长的梦。  
我刚想把身份证放回去，手里的裤子口袋里掉出了一张卡片，我捡起来，是张名片。  
泉边牙科，执业医师，徐文祖。  
我的手一抖，名片掉了下去。  
泉边牙科？徐文祖是牙医？不会这么巧吧？  
那不是一个漫画而已吗？这么多年我一直以为自己穿的是某个平行的现实世界，结果是穿进漫画了吗？  
仔细想想，我们帮派老大几天前失联了，由于帮派的管理结构很好，这才没有大乱。本来大家都以为老大是为了躲避刑警的追捕出去避一避，现在想来。。。该不会已经遇害了吧？  
操，一上来就碰到反派大boss，还把人家给上了，一整晚！不过漫画里这个大boss长得十分惊悚，被称为外星大眼怪，真人眼睛确实是大，但是唇红齿白，眉眼精致得不行，哪里像外星大眼怪了？！我能认出就有鬼了！  
我的冷汗瞬间就下来了，就连我们老大都葬送在他的手里，我这个小喽啰碰上他岂不是连骨灰都剩不下了？现在的当务之急就是赶紧穿好衣服离开，然后离开这个国家，越远越好。  
就在我哆哆嗦嗦地捡着自己的裤子的时候，一个低沉而富有磁性的声音从床上传来。  
“你在干什么？”  
操！我的动作顿时僵住，我几乎没有勇气往床上看，但我还是硬着头皮强迫自己抬头，这样不看别人更加危险，我得时刻堤防他的动作。  
床上的人阴沉着脸，双手撑在身后坐起来，被子滑到腰际，露出的上半身布满了吻痕，皮肤嫩得像是能掐出水来。  
我不禁想起身份证上这个人已经三十多近四十岁了，这果然是个妖精吧？长得说是二十出头都有人信，难道平时用人血洗澡来维持青春吗？  
啊，我是真的疯了吧，都这个时候了还在想这个，还是想想怎样能死得不那么痛苦吧。现在就从这楼上跳下去怎么样？最起码不用被在没有麻药的情况下把牙齿一颗一颗地拔下来，少受点罪，说起来我还强奸了他，他一定不会让我死得如此轻松吧？  
不过为什么我要这么窝囊啊？本来只是一个普通学生，考上了不错的学校前途一片大好，结果就突然穿越了，还穿成了以前只在电视里看过的黑帮成员，好不容易战战兢兢地适应了身份，却惹上了最不该惹的大boss，难道我就要死在这里了吗？  
刚挤上管理层没多久，收入也十分可观，还没有好好享受人生，甚至就在昨晚才刚刚破处的我，难道就到尽头了吗？  
我不知道是哪来的勇气，猛地朝床上十分可口的大boss扑去，即使是大boss也是人，被折腾了一夜很容易就被我压制住了。  
我的心里泪流满面，是你逼我的，今天我就要把你做到没有力气想杀我的事情！  
徐文祖的表情空白了一瞬，似乎没想我这个时候还能这么禽兽，呵，我这种刚刚破处食髓知味的二十多岁年轻人的体力可不是你这个年进四十的大叔能比的。  
紧接着，他的表情突然变得凶狠起来，我没出息地一哆嗦，徐文祖这个人物是个斯文牙医，无论在任何时候都维持着温和有礼的人设，至少在漫画里从头到尾哪怕最后死去的时候都是这样的，现在他这幅几乎想把我生吞活剥的表情完全不符合人设啊！可见我把他气到什么程度了。  
“想死吗？”他一字一顿地说道。  
在别人听来这只是一句恐吓威胁，但我知道他是真的觉得我在找死，我几乎要软了，但现在从他身上下去也是个死，想到这里，我硬是给自己撸了几下重新硬了起来。  
“亲爱的，都做了一晚上你还有力气坐起来，看来是我不够努力啊。”  
啊啊啊啊我在说什么？这个时候还要调戏人家，是嫌自己不够作死吗？  
果然，徐文祖一听就眯起了眼睛，里面的寒光几乎有如实质地把我刺穿。  
操，顶着这样的眼神我感觉又快软了，于是我趁着自己还有感觉立即找到昨天我驰骋了一夜的地方，就着之前射进去的精 液的润滑，猛地插了进去。  
“唔！唔嗯。。。”大boss瞪大眼睛，似乎有些不知所措，又有些茫然，我脑子一抽居然觉得对方变得可爱无害起来。  
虽然觉得不太可能，但为了防止他不知从哪拿出一个针头给我注射什么奇怪的液体，或是从哪掏出一把小刀刺进我的体内，我牢牢地抓着他的手，和他十指相扣。徐文祖的手白皙纤长，秀气得不像一个男人的手，他似乎是寒凉的体质，手有些冰凉，被我滚烫的手握住不一会就沾上了我的体温。  
我找到记忆中的那个点奋力地戳刺，即使不情愿，徐文祖也克服不了生理上的反应——他前面也挺立起来了。  
似乎他自己也注意到了自己的反应，苍白毫无血色的脸上浮上了红晕，闭着眼睛显得十分羞耻似的。  
该死，这个男人为什么这么漂亮啊？即使知道对方是个爱杀人拔牙的变态，我也禁不住这种美色的诱惑，直接的反应就是下身立刻胀大了几分，进出得更有力了。  
“你。。。你。。。不许。。。唔。。。不许动了。。。”  
听着他断断续续地求饶，我心里生出一种满足感，不但没有听话，下身动得啪啪作响，都把他的臀部和大腿根撞红了。  
“啊。。啊嗯。。。混蛋。。。发情就去找别人啊！唔唔。。啊。。”那双大眼睛里水汽朦胧的，就好像马上就能落下泪来。  
我应该是被他用什么妖术魅惑了，忍不住低下头去吻他的眼睛，他的脸颊，还有他的双唇。  
唇上的触感冰凉滑腻，细腻的肌肤吹弹可破，这小变态哪还用费什么力去给人注射麻醉剂？直接用这漂亮的脸蛋就能让人晕晕乎乎了。  
床咯吱咯吱地晃着，几乎下一秒就要散架，这几年我在火拼中练出的力气全部使在了徐文祖的身上，即使他拼命地挣扎推据，我也纹丝不动。  
和徐文祖皮肤冰冷的触感不同，他的里面又紧致又火热，内壁不停地蠕动着把我的肉棒往里吸，我已经忘记了徐文祖大boss的身份，沉溺于滔天的欲望中，只知道像只野兽一样拼命地操着身下的人。  
“哈啊。。不行了。。。呜。。。”  
他居然哭出来了，因为我哭出来了。这个认知让我异常满足，我舔干净他的泪水，用自己的嘴堵住他的呻吟，舌头在他的口腔里乱搅一起，他无法说话，只能在嘴里发出短促的呼吸和呻吟。  
明明已经纵欲了一夜，我却一点都不觉得疲惫，即使怀中的人一直不情不愿地挣扎，一点都不懂得配合，我却无论身心都极其地舒服。  
“呜呜。。真的够了。。。放过我。。”  
大boss是在求饶吗？我惊奇不已，没想到杀人如麻的徐文祖真的在我身下一边哭一边求饶，我看了一眼下面，确实有些凄惨，臀部和大腿根早已印上了数不清的指印，因为皮肤过于白皙而显得触目惊心，股间那个不断被进出的洞口已经从青涩的粉色变成了淫靡的深红，过多的精 液在抽插中被带到体外，又因为极其快速的抽插而被打成白色的泡沫，几乎我每顶到他的敏感点一次，他的腰部就控制不住地剧烈跳动一下，嘴里发出带着哭腔的呻吟。  
但我知道还不够，他还有力气说话，我得把他做到连手指都抬不起来，或者直接晕过去比较好。  
想到这里，我猛地撞在他的敏感点上，在上面小幅度地挺着腰，不停研磨。  
“嗯唔。。。不。。不要。。。啊啊啊啊！”  
在他的惊叫声中，白色的液体从他的前面飞出，溅到了我的胸前，又滴在他自己的腰腹处。  
他高潮的时候身体一阵痉挛，内壁夹得前所未有的紧，我被这么一夹，也控制不住地在里面交了精。  
我射得很多，又一直抓着他不让他逃走，他悲鸣着被射了一肚子，平坦的小腹都有些鼓起来。射完后我一抽出性器，白色的液体立即涌了出来，因为被过度使用他下面还无法好好地闭合，精 液不停地漏出。  
“这下。。。呼。。。这下你该。。。啊！你干什么？”  
再次把硬起来的性器插了进去的我一脸无辜地看着他，“你该不会以为一次就结束了吧？”  
“混蛋！”他张口就想咬我，然而被我一顶，就失去了全部力气，无力地仰起头，露出脆弱的脖颈。  
我轻咬着他的喉结，开始了新的一轮的战斗。


End file.
